


20 Random Facts about Molly Weasley

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/11266.html">Written</a> on 19 September 2011 for <a href="http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/9825.html">Round Seven</a> of the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts about Molly Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> [Written](http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/11266.html) on 19 September 2011 for [Round Seven](http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/9825.html) of the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest.

  1. Molly doesn't know this, but when she was ten and Lucius was six, her father and Abraxas Malfoy entered into a series of discussions about the possibility of arranging a marriage between them. Neither father cared about the small age-difference between their children; Abraxas was hoping to ally his family with a more well-regarded one, and William wanted the Malfoy money. Arrangements broke down when Molly's mum, Ginevra, discovered them and sent anonymous proof to Abraxas of there being Squib children in both the Weasley and Prewett lines.
  2. Molly has never understood why her parents' loving marriage cooled just before she entered Hogwarts, but it's always made her sad to think of it.
  3. Molly never intended to marry; she wanted to be an Auror—or a clock-maker.
  4. She first noticed Arthur in the Gryffindor common room after a small explosion. While his friends teased him about trying to make a Muggle toy plane fly in the presence of so much interfering magic, Molly moved to help her fellow Fourth Year put the plane back together. "One day, I'll make a car fly!" he promised her. She wasn't impressed, but she did sneak out into the Forbidden Forest with him later that night to see if the plane would fly. It did.
  5. Fifth Year, Molly and Arthur spent more time "tinkering" together than studying, but by then, they were both well-versed in every anti-conception charm there was.
  6. Sixth Year, Arthur broke up with Molly because he wanted her to have more time to study; he knew how important being an Auror was to her. Molly spent much of her free time working out hexes with which to vex Arthur as the year progressed. Eventually, after an altercation with Fabian and Gideon that resulted in Arthur's sprouting tentacles, he relented, and he and Molly spent an epic Hogsmeade weekend together making up for lost time in the Room of Requirement.
  7. Molly sometimes misses Arthur's tentacles.
  8. Molly joined the Order of the Phoenix before Arthur as a Seventh Year after defending a Muggle-born Slytherin girl from her house mates' "teasing."
  9. Her work for the Order kept her too busy to see Arthur much, which is why he joined, too—and why she never went for Auror training. When Arthur suggested to Molly that the Aurors might be in a better position to help people than "Dumbledore's sodding 'army'," she scoffed at him—before deflecting a curse meant for his head. "Where are your precious Aurors _now_?" she demanded.
  10. Molly refused to allow her pregnancies to prevent her doing field work for the Order—until the night of her brothers' murder.
  11. Alastor was right: Fabian and Gideon did die like heroes; Molly would have died just as heroically with them had not Arthur Stunned and Disapparated her away.
  12. Molly refused to speak to Arthur for weeks afterward.
  13. In spite of this, it was Marlene she blamed—if she'd not gone off on her own and got herself murdered, Fabian wouldn't have taken such a stupid risk, and Gideon wouldn't have followed him into the trap Dolohov and the others had set for them—a trap that Molly discovered.
  14. Eventually, fearing that the anger and fear she felt would overwhelm her and make her a worse mother than she thought she was being to her young sons—it took too much from her, seeing her brothers ripped apart in her mind's eye every time she closed her eyes—Molly asked Alastor to Obliviate her.
  15. Alastor did more than make her forget about her brothers' murders; he made Molly forget that she was ever a member of the Order.
  16. It was Molly who taught her children how to duel; Alastor didn't take her memories of her skills.
  17. Ginny reminds Molly of herself; she's strong and capable, but she'd do anything for family. Sometimes, Molly finds herself hoping that Ginny's family won't be as large as the one in which she grew up. There's something more than motherhood for modern witches, isn't there?
  18. Ginny was the most adept of her children at duelling, and her Charms work (and ability to work a hex) is magnificent—but somehow, Molly can't bear the idea of her darling girl actually fighting.
  19. The reason Molly knows so many household charms and recipes is that she despises cleaning and would rather have a house-elf to deal with the cookery.
  20. The children don't know it, but the shed's not just Arthur's, and Molly's made quite a bit of money making and repairing magical clocks over the years. Her tinkering makes her happy, especially when Arthur's around to tinker with her.




End file.
